Kuki Love Sanban
"Don't you ever, ever call Rainbow Monkeys "stupid"! - Kuki Sanban Kuki Love Sanban is a 10-year-old Japanese Kids Next Door operative. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, owning virtually everyone ever made. Kuki has a crush her teammate, Wallabe "Wally" Beetles. She is in Sector V along with Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Wallabe "Wally" Beatles, Ken Uno, and Abigail "Abby" Lincoln. Her codename is Numbuh 3. Personality Numbuh 3 is described as the "airhead" of Sector V, with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Asian accent, and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon) so she was overwhelmed with happiness when she ''FIRST ''went to Rainbow Monkey Island during Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. Despite being generally good natured, she will occasionally have similar explosive tantrums when she is ignored or doesn't get what she wants. She is the pilot of Hippy-Hop, a giant mechanical rabbit that is equipped with a complete arsenal of weapons such as missiles and drills, with a running gag throughout the show that Hippy-Hop get destroyed whenever it appears. Despite her attitude, Numbuh 3 shows her intelligence in a few episodes, such in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. that shows she can pilot an airplane. In Operation: H.O.M.E., it was revealed that she had a Rainbow Monkey called My First Rainbow Monkey. Also, in Operation: L.I.C.E. she had a stuffed animal named Mr. Mopsey. Like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 also has a motherly side, as shown in Operation: C.A.M.P.. In this episode, she and Numbuh 2 take care of a skunk named Bradley, referring to the skunk as her baby. She often worries over Bradley and does whatever it takes to make sure that he is safe. Another example of her motherly side was shown in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E., when she helped Numbuh 1 take care of the baby chicks that had hatched. Family Dad: Kani Sanban Mom: Genki Sanban Sister: Mushi Sanban Future Husband: Wallabee "Wally" Beetles Trivia *Her most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is her cheerfulness, which is too sweet. *Her favorite type of Rainbow Monkey is an orange one, referencing her crush on Wally, specifically his orange sweater. *Her favorite snack is popcorn, as shown in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.. *Sometimes, when she's really angry, she pulls Numbuh 4 and Numbuh numbuh 478 *Her codename is linked to her last name "Sanban", since san ''(三) means three and ''ban ''(番) means number in Japanese. *Her stuffed animals have the number '''3' painted on them. *She is the 23rd person to steal Grim's scythe, even though she technically had it given to her. *The only time she got to lead a mission was Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. which resulted in her kidnapping for a majority of the mission. *She was temporarily Sector V's leader in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. *It is revealed that she is not as 'air-headed' as she leads everyone to believe, as seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., when Numbuh 1 is leaving and she asks him what they are doing in the next days, to which he replies that he won't be there, and she says "Oh, I know your leaving, silly. What do you think I am, an airhead or something?" *It is hinted Numbuh 3 to be the one to create the acronyms for the missions and weapons as seen in The Grim Adventures of the KND, when the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. has a stupid acronym and Mandy says to Numbuh 3 "What kind of acroynom is that?!", to which she replies, "Well, if you weren't in such a rush, I could've come up with a better one!". *Ironically, there is a running joke with Numbuh 3 is that, whenever ejecting from Hippy-Hop, her parachute always comes out after she's already hit the ground.